PKMN Black and White: Meeting at the Ferris Wheel
by Maurice Elias A. Nigma
Summary: You can never know who you meet until it's late. For Miguel, a young trainer studying environmental restoration, it's a chance encounter with a spunky female trainer that his travels in Unova have truly begun. (First Pokemon Fanfiction. Self Insert OC. Constructive Criticism welcomed.)


**Disclaimer:** Characters and concepts from Pokemon are all made by _Satoshi Tajiri_ from _**Nintendo**_ along with the _**Pokemon Company**_. The only thing that I own is this story and it is done for fun.

 **Note:** This is my very first attempt at trying to write something for Pokemon so please be gentle in your reviews and criticisms. I always wanted to write something with Hilda so that said and done, I hope that you all enjoy.

* * *

 **Meeting at the Ferris Wheel**

It was close to the evening when Miguel Ruiz arrived to Nimbasa City. The tough travel through Route 4 was a tiring trek for him but it was worth it. The city he was looking at was bustling with life and energy with the people along with their pokemon enjoying their daily routines.

"Yeah...really nice sights. After that long hot trip, just I want some fun."

Miguel looked around his surroundings and saw the numerous amusement parks. He was so overwhelmed by the sights that he did not know where to start. One place in particular got his attention. The attraction in question has a very huge and noticeable Ferris wheel in the background. It was so high that it looked like that it looked like that it could reach the sky.

"Awesome..." was all that slipped through Miguel's lips as he was walking towards the structure. "...Just so...awesome. Man I would like to ride on something like that."

"Sorry to disappoint you, handsome, but for this ride's only for couples."

Miguel jumped at the sudden appearance of the voice. He turned around and was in awe at the sight. Who he saw was a young girl no older than he with long bushy wavy dark brown hair done in a pony tail, clear skin complexion and pretty blue eyes. Her attire consisted of a white sleeveless shirt under a black vest with a pink shoulder bag over her shoulders. The rest of her outfit also has a pair of blue jean shorts with the pockets sticking out and short brown boots that barely covered her shins.

To Miguel, she was an amazing beauty that took his breath away. "Uh...Uh...is that right?"

He heard a giggle coming from the young woman as she smiled at his direction, "Yeah that's right. It's something of a rule for this place."

"Ah, I see, that explains a lot. Thanks for that bit of info, miss...?"

The brunette smiled as she answered him, "It's Hilda. Hilda White. What about you, handsome? You new around here?"

"Well, yeah I am, Miss."

"Please, just Hilda will do. The 'Miss' just makes me feel old," he saw the young woman smiled at him. "How about you, handsome? What's your name?"

"O-OH, sorry! W-Well, my name's Miguel. Miguel A. Ruiz. I came here to explore and have fun around this city. After a long trek through Route 4, I deserve the break. The Ferris Wheel just happened to catch my eyes."

"Trust me, you aren't the only one that noticed. That's how all tourists are. Anyways this ride is a couples only thing. So sorry for disappointing you on wanting to ride the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel."

"Yeah well, I should have know given that I only learned of this and..." was all that Miguel could say before seeing Hilda holding up a hand as she spoke.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. It happens," he then saw her think for a moment before she gave a happy grin. "Hey, how's about you and I go around the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel? I've been meaning to going up myself to check out the sights."

Miguel became flustered at the suggestion as he stuttered out, "R-Really?! I-I don't want to bother you with such a thing and..."

"Oh I insist. Besides which, it's a good way for a new tourist like you to see the area from above. Plus I get to help you out with what sights you might be curious about."

Miguel took a moment to think about Hilda's offer right as he spoke up, "W-Well, if you're sure. Alright, I-I would like that."

"Great! Then lets get going, handsome, for the sights are awesome!" with those words, Miguel felt Hilda take one of his arms and dragged him roughly to the empty booth.

Moments later he found himself sitting alongside the brunette girl within a passenger car of the Ferris wheel. He was in awe at the sights below as they rode upwards. From seeing the other attractions to even the smaller business buildings, Miguel has never he seen such a beautiful view in his life. He could even see the far off Desert Resort from the distance.

"Wow...this is so cool, Hilda! It's just as you say."

"Yeah, I could never get enough of the view. It always did bring up some good memories during my own travels around Unova when I started out. I just wished that Cheren or Bianca would have come with me."

Those words got to Miguel as he looked to Hilda in curiosity, "Oh? Is that right? Are they friends of yours?"

He saw Hilda gave a little blush on her cheeks before she replied with a stutter, "W-Well, yeah. Both are actually like me when we started on our pokemon journey. Each of us wanted to be great pokemon Masters though eventually our paths diverged and we've been that way since."

"I see. Well, may I ask what they're both like?"

"Hmm. Well, Cheron's kinda looks like what most would call the book worm type. He's even got the glasses and haircut look down. But he's got plenty of guts as well as the energy to become the best there is. Just like me though he's actually taken a different path. He's now become Aspertia City's gym leader and well accomplished in it too."

"Wow. That must be some guy to be able to do all that," he spoke out in awe while turning his attention to the view. "How about Bianca? What's she like?"

"Bianca, huh? How can I put this?" he heard Hilda answer while at the same time sounding like she was thinking about her answer. "Well, she was a flighty girl who, like me and Cheren, has good potential to become a strong pokemon trainer. Though circumstances have caused her to think about her path in life. Now she's working with Professor Juniper as her assistant in pokemon research."

"Really? That's really something, Hilda."

"But enough about me, how about you? Why are you here all the way in Nimbasa City?"

Miguel became flustered as he felt Hilda's eyes stare right at him before he spoke, "W-Well, I'm actually studying this land's landscape in order to see how the land's health effects the environment as well as pokemon. See, I'm from Orre and it's a land that's mostly all desert. I want to study on how to revitalize the land so it would make it easier for the people to live there."

"Wow, that's a lot of weight you got on your shoulders, Mig. Sounds like you've been at this for a while."

"I have for years now...and I'm so close." Miguel gave out a sigh as he looked up to Hilda while staring at her blue eyes. "It took years of study but I think I've found a solution. See due to Orre's dry climate almost no water can be found or sustained. I figured an underwater spring would be enough to sustain a town for a long time...or at least more rain to help with feeding the lakes.

"I was near the end of my rope for when during a night of research and study that I've stumbled upon an old legend. A legend about a pokemon that can heal and revitalize the land...after the clash of two other forces of nature."

"Hmm. I think I might know which pokemon you mean, handsome. You're talking about the legendary pokemon Landorus. It's known as the "Guardian of the Fields" who is worshiped at the Abundant Shrine surrounded by farm crops and fields close by a small town. The people there worshiped it for keeping the other two pokemon, Tornadus and Thundurus, from going out of control."

Miguel gave Hilda's words some thought as they continued to enjoy the view. _"Landorus...a pokemon with the power to revitalize the land. Yeah that sounds like a lead that I can get on with. I don't need the pokemon just the power or at least something connected to Landorus to help with my research."_

His thoughts were soon cut off as he suddenly heard Hilda's voice speaking to him, "Yo, earth to Miguel, are you alright? You're spacing out on me."

Miguel immediately snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Hilda's pretty blue eyes staring at him. The sight naturally made him stutter, "O-OH! Sorry Hilda, but got a little distracted while in my thoughts."

"Ah, I see. Been thinking about what I said?"

"Yeah and I think the legend of this Landorus could be the key to helping out my region. It's definitely something to check it out."

"Well, the Abundant Shrine's quite the trek from Nimbasa," he heard Hilda say with a thoughtful tone. "It would be rather hard for you to get there on your own without a guide."

Miguel was surprised at hearing those words just as the car made its descent to ground level. "Oh is that right? Well, that case, I might have to find someone who would be familiar in the area as well as..."

His words were soon cut off as he heard Hilda gave a sudden exclamation, "OH! I know! I can be the one to lead you to there! It's not too far outta my way to Humilau City."

"Whoa, seriously?! I-I don't want to impose on you..."

"Nonsense, Handsome. It'd be my pleasure and I was meaning to explore with someone again anyways. So lets go!"

"H-HEY! Wait a minute!" Miguel stuttered out loudly as he felt his arm being tugged by Hilda as they went outside of the Ferris wheel.

The two then marched out of the amusement park and headed towards the nearest pokemon center to prepare. Miguel could only feel flustered as he was dragged by Hilda. No doubt that it would be the beginning of a wonderful friendship...not to mention one heck of an adventure.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N:** And that, my readers, is that. My first attempt at writing for Pokemon. I was honestly not sure how this would turn out when I wrote this as a freewriting project. I mean, was only writing this by chance in order to get back into the groove of writing. Also I planned to put it up sooner but things in life keep getting in the way and made it hard for me to do my corrections sooner. So for that I apologize.

Anyways, I'm not sure when I would be able to write another piece like that, for if you all have any suggestions I would sure love to hear them from you all. Just PLEASE no flames for they WILL be reported.

Thank you

 _ **Maurice A. Nigma**_

 _ **The Great Blue One**_


End file.
